Dallas Winston
Dallas or Dally was tougher than the rest of the greasers-tougher, colder, meaner. "The shade of diference that separates a greaser from a hood wasn't present in Dally". Dally had been arrested when he was ten. He was a perfect definition for a hood. Ponyboy didn't like Dally but as he said he was smart so you had to respect him. Later on Dally helps Ponyboy and Johnny escape. He gives them supplies like a heater (gun), fifty bucks and a Dry shirt for Ponyboy. Later he tells Ponyboy and Johnny where to hide, which is in Windrixville, at Jay Mountain in an old abandoned church. Here Dally is risking his life for them and he is trying to keep Johnny out of trouble. Then Dally comes to the abandoned church and gives Ponyboy a letter from Sodapop. He invites them to Dairy Queen and they talk about a fight between Socs (socials) vs. Greasers. Johnny tells him that he wants to go back home. When they drive by the church, they notice that the church was on fire. A school had a pinic near the church and some kids went in to explore and got trapped in the fire. Ponyboy and Johnny though it was their fault so they went in to helps the kids, even though Dally tried to stop them. After all the kids got out and Ponyboy, but Johnny was still there and the bits of the roof fell on Johnny, Dally quickly got Johnny out before the entire roof fell. Soon Dally and Johnny are badly hurt: Johnny broke his back and Dally burned a arm. The doctor saids that Dally will be okay after two or three days in the hospital, but Johnny might live.'' ''After Two-Bit and Ponyboy visit Johnny and Dally. Dallas was scared that Ponyboy died when he threw him out of the church and that time Ponyboy felt that Dally was he's buddy. Dally wants to be in the rumble (gang fight) but since he's injured he can't, then tells Two-Bit to give his switchblade and Dally puts it under his pillow and saids "We gotta get even with the Socs. For Johnny". Then he layed back, staring at the ceiling, and Two-Bit and Ponyboy left. When the Rumble started Dally joined in and fought with a injured arm. Later the greasers won and Dally was in a hurry to tell Johnny that they won. When they got to the hospital the doctor stopped them, and told them that they couldn't get come in because Johnny was dying. Dallas threaten him with Two-Bit's switchblade and the doctor let them in. Dallas told him that they won and that he was proud of him because he was a hero, that was all Johnny had ever wanted- his hero being proud of him. Then he tells Ponyboy "Stay gold, Ponyboy. Stay gold..." and then Johnny died. Dally was shocked and he begged, slamming one fist against the wall and he suddenly bolts through the door, Johnny was the only thing he loved. After Ponyboy tells the gang about the Johnny's death and how Dallas couldn't take it. Soon they received a phone call by Dally which he robbed a grocery store and the cops were after him and needs their help to hide him.When they see Dally running from the opposite direction, he lifts the gun which isn't loaded, and the cops shoot, killing Dally.That was what Dally wanted, and he always gets what he wants. He died before he hit the ground. Dallas Winston died as a hood and Johnny Cade died as a hero. Two members of the greasers died that night. Two buddies of Ponyboy died that evening.